Who's That Girl?
by Bop2theTop
Summary: A Troyella onshot! Troy and Gabriella are best friends...but when Gabriella sees Troy with someone else will their friendship be over? Lots of Fluff included!


Gabriella walked in the doors of East High and quickly walked past the group of cheerleaders to her left. Ever since she and Troy had landed the lead roles in the musical on the day of the triple win over two months ago, the cheerleaders kept approaching her and asking if she and Troy were an 'item' yet. Each time Gabriella blushed and told them that she and Troy were just friends. But they wouldn't leave her alone.

Gabriella walked towards her locker and opened it just as the warning bell rang. She quickly searched around for her English book. After a few seconds of searching the found it and closed her locker. She turned around and walked quickly towards her homeroom class. She knew better than to be late for Ms. Darbus.

Last week she and Troy had walked to school together but the walk had taken longer than expected and they both ended up being three minutes late for homeroom. The minute they walked in the classroom door Ms. Darbus informed them that they would paint sets after school.

Gabriella smiled as she walked down the corridor. Even though they had gotten detention she hadn't cared. It had meant she got to spend more time with Troy. She hugged her books closer to her chest as she remembered the mess she and Troy had made with the paint. It started out innocently when Gabriella accidentally splashed Troy with some paint. Troy got his revenge by splashing her back. Soon it had turned into an all out paint war. Some paint even ended up in Gabriella's hair. She giggled to herself and turned a corner.

She stopped suddenly when she saw Troy a short distance down the corridor. He was leaning against a locker with Tiffany, the head cheerleader standing right in front of him. The two were both laughing and looked to be flirting. Gabriella frowned as she saw Troy reach out and touch her blonde hair softly while Tiffany moved closer to him.

Gabriella could feel her eyes welling up and she quickly walked down the corridor, hoping she would go unnoticed. She silently wished that there was another way to get to Ms. Darbus' classroom. She walked briskly past Troy and towards the classroom at the end of the corridor.

"Gabriella," she heard Troy call. Gabriella kept walking. She quickened her pace and headed for the classroom.

"I'll talk to you later Tiffany," Troy said. She quickly ran after Gabriella, calling her name again. Gabriella opened the classroom door quickly, just as Troy caught up with her.

Ms. Darbus turned to face the two of them.

"Well how nice of you to join us Miss Montez and Mr Bolton. That will be an hour after school organising tickets in this room for the band's recital on Friday," Ms. Darbus announced.

Gabriella groaned and sat down in her seat, not once turning to look a Troy. Troy frowned slightly and sat in his seat up the front, turning to glance at Gabriella. He saw her with her head hung low, staring at the desk. He felt his stomach flip as he saw she was upset but didn't know why.

Gabriella tried to stop the tears from flowing and tried to hide her face. She could see Taylor out of the corner of her eyes looking at her but she avoided her gaze. All she could think of was Troy. She couldn't believe he was going out with another girl. Gabriella began to think of all the times she and Troy had spent together. She knew that he didn't like her like that but she couldn't help but wonder if it meant nothing to him.

_**There were places we would go at midnight**_

_**There were secrets that no body else would know**_

_**There's a reason but I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I thought they all belonged to me**_

_Gabriella heard someone knocking on her balcony doors and glanced at the clock, frowning in confusion. It was midnight. What could Troy want?_

_She opened the doors and felt herself being pulled out onto the balcony with him._

"_Troy what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Gabriella asked, half smiling as she felt him rubbing her arm slightly._

_Troy smiled, "I want to show you something," he said. Gabriella frowned but followed him down the tree and out to his car. She quickly got in and silently thanked God that her mother was asleep._

"_Troy where are we going?" she asked._

"_Just wait. We'll be there in a minute," Troy said, glancing over and smiling at her. Gabriella smiled to herself and sat back, completely trusting Troy. After a few minutes they pulled up at an old run down playground. Beside it was a basketball court._

_Troy got out of the car and ran around and quickly opened Gabriella's door. Gabriella smiled and got out. She looked around in wonder._

_Troy stood and watched as she walked into the playground. _

"_Where are we?" she asked, her back facing him._

"_This is the playground where I came when I was younger everyday…I learned to play basketball here," Troy said. Suddenly he wished he hadn't shown her. Now it seemed stupid and childish. He brought her here to show her something he had never shown anyone before. He knew no one else would care. But now he just felt stupid and embarrassed._

_Gabriella turned around and smiled, "Wow…Troy. This place must be really special to you," Gabriella said. Troy nodded and looked at her face. He saw that she was amazed by the place. He suddenly felt like bringing her here wasn't a mistake. Gabriella never judged him and she understood what an important part of his life this place was._

"_I never wanted to play basketball competitively," he said. Gabriella turned and looked at him in confusion. "I was here one day with my dad when I was three. I saw boys playing basketball and was interested in it. My dad told me that it ran in the family. He was a coach. My grandfather played in the state championships. I decided to play since I was only three. During elementary school I got interested in other things like music and wanted to give up basketball but my dad was so passionate about it that I was afraid to upset him," Troy said quietly._

_Gabriella sat down on the swing and listened to him and watched him. She knew that Troy had never told anyone this by the way he was speaking._

"_But I guess it worked out for the best. I don't mind so much anymore," he said, sitting down beside her. Gabriella turned to him and smiled._

"_Your secret's safe with me."_

"_Tell me a secret," Troy said, swinging lightly. Gabriella giggled and thought for a minute._

"_I don't know like what?" she asked._

_Troy shrugged, "I don't know…Past boyfriends. I don't know, give me something," he said, smiling._

_Gabriella blushed and looked away._

"_Something wrong?" Troy questioned as he stopped swinging._

"_No…it's just… I've never been on a date. Or kissed anyone," Gabriella said quietly._

_Troy nodded slowly and stared at her. He didn't understand how someone as beautiful and kind and giving and caring as Gabriella had never had a boyfriend or been kissed._

"_Well I've never had a proper girlfriend," Troy admitted. Gabriella nodded._

"_That's hard to believe Mr. Playmaker," she said giggling._

"_Well believe it Gabi," he said. They both smiled and each other and got lost in each other's eyes for a couple of seconds. Suddenly Troy stood up._

"_I guess I should take you home," he said. Gabriella nodded and smiled as he grabbed her hand gently and led her back to the car._

Gabriella smiled sadly as she thought of that night. The night she had realised that she was really in love with Troy. Suddenly she frowned, knowing that Troy would probably take Tiffany there some night. It would no longer be a secret between her and Troy. She quickly realised that she couldn't be angry at him for that. They never agreed that it was their secret. It was just like a silent agreement to keep the place quiet.

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

_**It's my day**_

_**It's my night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Living my life**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Living my life**_

The bell rang and Gabriella quickly exited the classroom, hoping to avoid Troy. She turned left sharply and walked through the bustling crowds to get to her English room. Suddenly she heard Troy calling her again. Gabriella quickened her pace, like she had done fifteen minutes earlier. Finally he caught up with her.

Gabriella stopped walking when she felt Troy's hand on her arm, holding her back. She turned and looked at him, emotionless.

Troy looked at Gabriella and noticed the sparkle in her eyes was gone. She was no longer smiling like she used to.

"Gabi, what's wrong? I tried to catch up with you this morning and you just blanked me," Troy said, his hand still placed on her upper arm.

Gabriella looked down, "Sorry I didn't hear you," she mumbled. Troy nodded, not convinced. They stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Troy watched as Gabriella looked at anything but him.

"Did I do something to annoy you or upset you?" Troy asked. Gabriella felt her eyes glazing over as she remembered back to the moment she saw Troy with Tiffany. She tried to blink away her tears but it didn't work. A tear flowed freely down her face and Gabriella quickly looked down but it was too late; Troy had seen the tear.

He ran his hands up and down her arms and looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Gabi what happened?" he asked softly.

Gabriella shook her head and pulled away, "Just leave me alone Troy," she mumbled and quickly walked into the English classroom. She slid into her seat and wiped her face, glad she wasn't wearing any make up.

She looked around a few minutes later and saw everyone chatting to the person they were sitting beside. Gabriella frowned sadly as Troy was meant to be sitting beside her. She glanced to the back of the room and saw Troy sitting at another desk, staring at her. She quickly looked away and back down at her desk.

Gabriella noticed Tiffany walk in and turned and saw her sit down next to Troy. Gabriella felt her heart break as Troy smiled and laughed with her. She knew she just had to distance herself from him. She couldn't be around him. It hurt too much knowing that there was another girl in his life that meant more to him. Even though she and Troy weren't actually together Gabriella liked being the only girl friend of his. She sighed and turned her attention to their teacher who just walked in.

_**Seems like everything's the same around me**_

_**Then I look again and everything has changed**_

_**I'm not dreaming so I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**She's everywhere I wanna be**_

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

_**It's my day**_

_**It's my night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Living my life**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Living my life**_

The rest of the day Gabriella managed to avoid Troy. Not that he tried to talk to her. She felt guilty about how she handled things with him but she needed to just get away from him.

The final bell finally rang and Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly she remembered she had detention in Ms. Darbus' room. She quickly went to her locker and then to Ms. Darbus' room. She walked in to find Troy sitting at Ms. Darbus' desk with loads of tickets scattered on the desk. Ms Darbus was giving him instructions and Troy was just nodding in response, not even looking at her.

"Nice of you to come Miss Montez. Come join Mr. Bolton and count these tickets and put seat numbers on the back of each one. I'll be back in one hour. You better have them done by then," Ms Darbus said. Gabriella and Troy nodded and Ms Darbus exited the classroom.

Gabriella and Troy silently picked up tickets from the desk and placed them in piles. Gabriella wondered if she should say something but decided against it when she saw Troy frowning.

Suddenly she and Troy reached for the same ticket and their hands touched. It felt like a bolt of electricity ran through both of them. Gabriella looked up at Troy and their eyes met.

Troy began to get lost in her chocolate brown eyes and had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss her right there and then. He slowly intertwined their fingers and ran circles on the back of her hand softly with his thumb.

After a few seconds Gabriella quickly pulled away, remembering Tiffany.

"Gabi…what did I do?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy's eyes were pleading with her.

"You wouldn't care Troy…," she said. Troy frowned.

"Then why am I asking if I don't care?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "I saw you with Tiffany," she said quietly.

Troy nodded, slightly confused, "Yeah I sat beside her in English because you were mad at me."

Gabriella nodded, "And I saw you at the lockers flirting," she said.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh…," Troy murmured. "But why are you mad at me for it?" he questioned.

"Because Troy…I thought that there was something between…us," Gabriella whispered.

Troy's eyes widened as Gabriella's eyes began to water softly.

_**I'm the one who made you laugh**_

_**Who made you feel**_

_**Who made you sad**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**For what we did**_

_**For who we were**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**I'm not her**_

Troy sat in shock staring at Gabriella, his mind trying to comprehend what she had just said. Did she feel the same about him? Did she spend all her time hoping that eventually he would notice her like he did?

"WH-what are you saying?" Troy stuttered.

Gabriella looked away and quietly replied, "I think you know Troy."

Troy shook his head, "No I don't." He needed to hear her say it. He couldn't believe it unless it came straight from her mouth.

Gabriella turned to him, "Troy…you know."

Troy frowned, "No Gabi I don't. I think I know but you haven't told me. How can I know something you haven't told me? I need to hear it from you okay?" he said, raising his voice slightly.

"Troy just calm down. I don't see why this is such a big deal for you anyway," she yelled back.

"Gabi why wouldn't it be a big deal? My best friend has basically just completely ignored me for the whole day and I don't know why. The least you could do is tell me what's wrong and what I've done," Troy shouted.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You really want to know what's wrong with me?" she asked angrily. Troy didn't reply, he just nodded.

"Fine I'll tell you what's wrong. The truth is that I'm in love with you Troy. I have been since the musical. Everyday I hope that you'll notice me and see me as more than a friend but I realise now that it'll never happen. Because that's all I am to you; a friend," Gabriella shouted.

Troy sat silently not looking at her. He couldn't believe she said she was in love with him.

"And the truth is when I saw you with Tiffany I realised that I was wrong. I thought there was something special between us. I thought that you felt it too… I mean I'm the one who you told your secrets too. I thought I was the only one but I guess I was just filling in until you found your next girlfriend," Gabriella said, tears streaming down her face.

Troy winced as he watched her. Tiffany meant nothing to him. He was just flirting with her because he figured Gabriella didn't like him. But now he knew how wrong he was.

"But now I guess you've found her. So I'm just gonna go. Tell Ms. Darbus I'll do my detention tomorrow," she said, standing up. Before Troy could reply she had left the room sobbing.

Troy quickly realised that he had to tell her how he felt. He couldn't let her get away. Now he knew she felt the same he knew he had to make a move. He ran quickly after her; following the footsteps that echoed through the empty hallways. Eventually he arrived at the staircase that led to their special place; the rooftop garden.

Troy walked up slowly and saw Gabriella sitting on the bench, wiping her tears away. She looked up at him and quickly looked back down again.

"Come here to tell me that we're just good as friends and no more. You don't need to…I get it Troy. Just leave me alone," she mumbled, rubbing her arms as a cool breeze blew past her.

Troy watched her and noted how beautiful she looked even when her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He shook his head and went to sit beside her. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Troy was trying to think of something to say to her that would describe how he felt. He saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye and immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders, much to her surprise.

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Where's she from?**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

_**It's my day**_

_**It's my night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl?**_

_**Living my life**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Living my life**_

Troy sat and listened to her shallow breaths as she tried to stop crying. He turned to her slowly and turned her face towards his. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Gabi…I love you," he whispered.

Gabriella's eyes widened as Troy leaned in and captured her lips softly with his. She soon relaxed and found herself getting lost in his kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as she slid around her waist. She played with the hair on the back of his neck as Troy made a bold move and deepened the kiss. His tongue was greeted with Gabriella's as he began to trace circles lightly on her back.

After a few minutes the two pulled back for much needed air. Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's and closed his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered. Gabriella smiled and placed her hands around his neck again and inched her lips closer to his again.

"Oh I think I do," she replied before kissing him softly again.

* * *

So what did you think? This is my first Troyella onshot! I really hope you liked it!!


End file.
